Beautiful Disaster
by JumpyJessa
Summary: Draco has been alone all his life and is looking for the right girl for him? How is that possible when his life's only meaning is to please his parents and the Dark Lord?


(A/N: Thanks to Kelly Clarkson for this wonderful song: Beautiful Disaster! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and if you guys like it I'll make a continuation to this piece. It's meant to just be one chapter, but I can't call it a one-shot. There are mentionsd of sex, but I don't go into grave detail so I'm rateing it T. This IS D/L so stop reading if you don't like them together.)

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as dammed as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

There was Draco Malfoy. Just standing by the pond where he always did when he thought about his 'accomplishments' in life. He laughed slightly. 'Accomplishments. If accomplishments are killing muggles, mud-bloods, and betrayals of the Dark Lord then I've got a lot of accomplishments.' Draco noticed his whole life had been to please his parents. Or to continue the great Malfoy legacy. All he wanted were real friends and to find the one girl for him. Not Pansy Parkinson. Someone nice and loving. Somebody to help him sort out this mess he had called his life. He knew he wasn't good enough to have that though. Or maybe he was thinking to lowly of himself.

He found a rock sitting near the pond and he sat down holding it. Gently turning it every which way to examine it closely. Again he laughed quietly at his thoughts. 'Even being this rock would be easier. I want to be anyone but myself right now.' Draco's father entrusted him to murder Albus Dumbledore. His head-master. The leader and heart of his school. He was brought up to hate the man. But deep down Draco knew he was okay. A good man. But it was hard to have your own thoughts when you were a Malfoy. It was hard to have dreams also. But not if you were _Draco_ Malfoy. All he had was his dreams. Until now.

He thought of where he should be right now. The Yule Ball. Dancing with Pansy and associating with his fellow Death Eaters such as Crabbe or Goyle. Pretending and playing the game of enjoying to be a Death Eater and hating mud-bloods. Other things related to that. But if anyone knew the real Draco. Not Draco Malfoy. They'd look at him as though he'd grown a third ear. His reputation was to be cold, arrogant, and hateful of any other wizard than a pureblood. And lately he had been known as the Draco Malfoy who killed muggles and mud-bloods for sport. When in reality he didn't want to kill or even live himself.

He began humming a tune that floated out to the pond from the ball. He hoped no one would find him here. He'd either be laughed at or yelled at for not attending the ball. He skipped the rock he had been holding and watched the ripples it made in the water. Then he heard a girl humming that same tune he was. He looked up to see a girl with long flowing blonde hair and blue protuberant eyes. She was dancing about in a dress, very close to the pond. So close Draco feared she'd fall in. He tried to identify her. But he couldn't tell from this distance. That and it was quite dark.

_Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

"Hello!" He figured he had nothing to lose. He was tired of being lonely. Even though he didn't even know her name he felt like he could talk to this girl and be Draco. She looked up, startled, and almost fell into the lake. Draco stood up instantly, ran over to her, and caught her before she could fall. Even just as he was holding her he could feel a warmth come to his heart. She blushed deeply and thanked him sheepishly. She was even more beautiful when she blushed. And up-close he could see her eyes were a darker blue then he had thought. "I'm Luna." She introduced. "Who are you?"

Luna! Luna Lovegood! This couldn't be the same girl! The same fifth year loony girl! Because this girl was beautiful and sexy. Draco had to admit. But… this made no sense to him! At first it didn't, but after considering it for awhile he decided not to care. "I'm Draco." He also decided to leave out his last name. Luna blushed deeper. Did she have a crush on him or something? Something about that thought excited him. He guessed this was what people meant by 'love at first sight'. But he didn't love Loony Lovegood. Right?

She took his hand and pulled him along with her. Back to his spot and sat down. He sat next to her. "You've been watching me." She said, shyly looking away. Draco tilted his head a looked at her incredulously. "I was?" His voice broke from his wide grin. Luna looked into his cool gray eyes and smiled back. 'She smiles just as brightly as anyone I've ever seen.' Draco noted. "Yes." She blushed again and this time he had to laugh at Luna's being uncomfortable. She turned to look at him with play-anger. Luna slapped him playfully on the arm and Draco just laughed, rubbing his arm. 'She's no weakling.'

"I'm sorry. I was just playing around." She laughed and moved Draco's hand to touch the spot she had hit. She moved up his dress-robe sleeve and gently touched his now-red skin. Now he blushed. He couldn't believe how soft her hands were, and how she was touching him set him to fire. Embarrassedly he took her hand and moved it away, pulling down his sleeve in the process. Luna laughed and leaned against Draco. "Quidditch does a man good." He blushed deeper and started to laugh nervously. It was strange how this Luna Lovegood was making him feel. They weren't even talking about they're problems. Just the fun things in life. Maybe that's what Draco needed? Some fun in life? And Luna could bring it too him.

_His magical myth  
As strong as with I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight_

Draco's smile and blush faded quickly as he remembered what he had to do tonight. Luna looked at him with concern and love in her eyes and said: "Are you with the world or against it?" This made Draco's ears perk up. What could she mean? Did she know what he had to do? "You have to do only what you think is right." She leaned her head on his shoulder and he was surprised he didn't move it. "Don't do what _they_ want you to do. Go with the flow." They. His parents. She must know! As much as this was supposed to creep him out he just felt comforted by it. "You're amazing you know that." Draco moved one hand through Luna's moon color hair. Luna just laughed silently and sighed. "I know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She sat back up and Draco was disappointed. Her hair was soft and smooth and he just loved to touch her. He loved this feeling of comfort that no one, not even his own mother, ever gave him. He just lay on the grass and soon enough she lay on top of him, allowing him her hair to touch again. He inhaled deeply, catching the scent of Vanilla from her hair in the process. "It'll help you." Luna said. Draco sighed. "Fine." Thus he began his telling his life story to his love. Although he didn't know she was his love then.

The two of them sat there. Exchanging their sadness. Wallowing in it together. There were less tears and more smiles to be seen there. Luna was the first to hear the music end and look at her watch. She frowned. They were supposed to go in hours ago. If they got caught together they'd most likely receive detention. She informed him of this but still didn't move from off of him. "I know." He exhaled deeply. "But I don't want to leave you." Luna almost cried. She knew Draco couldn't act like this with anyone else. And their meeting again could get them caught by teachers or prefects. Luna sighed. "Promise, we'll both go to our house common rooms, but then I'll meet you in your room. You're a prefect, right?" Draco smiled. 'Right. Meaning I have a private room.' "Yes I am. I promise you."

But he wasn't sure he could keep it. After all if he didn't at least attempt to kill Dumbledore his life would be at stake. Luna could probably tell and she grabbed his hand and slowly they walked for the school. Draco told her how he felt. "Being with you is like nothing I've ever experienced before. I know I just met you but I told you everything just now. And I know this sounds funny but. I really think I'm in love with you, Luna." Luna just chuckled and smiled brightly. "Good thing we feel the same." Then she kissed him and ran off.

_Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

He did meet her. Again and again after that night. Together they were one. Weather that be their love-making or just when they talked. He couldn't believe things moved so fast. One night of talk and the others… he laughed. Interrupting Luna as she was talking to him about her day. He started laughing hysterically now. Luna seemed more concerned than upset that he had interrupted her. "Draco. Draco? Draco! What's wrong?" She began shaking him. She didn't know what else to do. "Draco! STOP IT! Please." His laughing seized and he gave her a look of love and longing. "I'm sorry Luna. It's just… how did we get here from talking?" He gestured about her naked form beneath the bed sheets when saying 'here'. "Love's a crazy thing." She sighed and lay back against his bare chest.

The next school day frightened Draco. He had yet to assassinate Dumbledore. Luna had assured him that he didn't have to and that his life wasn't at stake but he seriously doubted that. Reason one: Summer was almost here. Reason 2: He knew he made Luna crazy. And because summer was almost here he was more concerned about not seeing Luna for a whole season. Summer was long, and he doubted they'd just run into each other at some local store or something. So he planned to tell her his idea tonight. They'd run away together.

He did. But he had no idea she'd say the words she did. "It won't work." Tears in her eyes throughout all her words. "Draco, I love you with all my heart and soul and…" She paused to laugh. "Hell, even my body. But… It can't work." Draco frowned noticeably. He decided not to argue about it. "I can't live without you Luna. Even just a day of… not being with you would drive me to insanity." Luna's eyes just welled up more at those words. "Me too." They held each other and touched each other everywhere they could, almost as if tonight were they're last night together. But she stopped. Kissed him and ran out. Draco's eyes watered.

He had the awful feeling he wasn't going to see her again. He attempted to run and look for her.

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long_

And when that plan failed he panicked. He stumbled back to his room. He was on the verge of breaking down. He didn't know where the feeling came from but it hurt like hell. Even the feeling of losing Luna was too much pain. And if he let her fall victim to the Dark Lord, his father, or himself he'd surely commit suicide. He opened the door to find Luna on his bed. Alive of course. And in lingerie for him. She was in a pose that certainly turned him on and she signaled for him to come over to her.

That night was the best night of his life. This time Luna took control and pleased him in a way he never thought possible. He laughed and held Luna closer to him. "What?" Luna stroked his cheek. "I never thought you to be so…" Draco paused to look for the word. "Bad?" Luna offered and smiled. "You're not the _only_ Sex God in this school Draco Malfoy." Luna seemed to growl at him and pushed him back. But even through the lust and love in her eyes he depicted sadness.

"What's the matter? What's wrong with you?" Draco asked her the next morning. Luna almost took it the wrong way. _Almost_. "I… I can't tell you." She frowned and proceeded to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "Luna! You can tell me anything! I think last night proved that!" Draco followed her and grabbed her toothbrush before she could. She sighed and grabbed his instead. "Luna!" He didn't fight her for his toothbrush but didn't leave either. She stopped grabbing for the toothpaste and looked at Draco. "Fine!" She slammed his brush on the sink's edge. "You want to know what my problem is? I'm dying! I'M D.Y.I.N.G." She repeated pausing between each letter and ran out of his room, leaving him there to cry on his own.

He knew she said she had a disease and because of it, had to visit the doctors every once in a while. Never had he figured it to be this bad. He never thought her to be dying. Not his Luna. Luna Lovegood. He was alone in his bed for once and that hurt more than anything. Here he was crying and she could already but out there, dead! He didn't even seem to care! 'I'm not losing Luna! I just won't have that!' He jumped from his bed, grabbed his robe and flashlight and began to look for Luna.

_He's soft to the touch  
But afraid at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still leaves more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

When checking the Ravenclaw common room and girl's room's failed he decided to check the lavatories. No Luna in any one of them. He even checked the Boy's rooms just to be safe. But she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He talked to the other prefects asking if they'd seen a girl and gave a description of Luna and her full name. All of them shook their head's 'no' and he smacked his forehead for being so stupid. 'Our spot! By the pond! That must be where she is!' So he ran, leaving the other Slytherin prefect dazed and confused.

He finally got out to the pond. But it was empty. He didn't even bother checking. He figured she was probably gone by now. He sat in a different spot now. In the tree he first saw Luna standing by. His eyes teared up and it took all his might to will them not to fall. But he lost in the end. He cried like he never had before. Actually… he cried like this when…

(Flashback)

'When my cousin died. She was the only one who ever understood me. Then she died that day when I was only 11. It was after my first year at Hogwarts and I was pleased that it was finally summer. She was standing at the door waiting for me.' "Draco!" She shouted. I could remember her voice had a softness to it. But at the same time it was filled with joy as I ran to her for a hug. "Xana! You're here!" I sighed happily. She was going to make this summer more fun and less of a hell-hole filled with rich snobby neighbor visits and boring parties. But only a few months later she was murdered for not fulfilling her duty to be loyal to the Dark Lord. She refused to ascend to him and wound up dead because she was meant to respect him and follow him like her father and mother before her. That's why I've been scared of being a Death Eater and failing my father or the Dark Lord since.

(End Flashback)

Draco snapped back to reality. He suddenly knew where Luna was. He ran faster than he ever thought he could to the infirmary. And sure enough Draco was correct and Madam Pomfrey was already tending to her. "Mr. Malfoy? Oh My Merlin! Luna was correct! She said you'd be here but I didn't believe her! Shame on me!" Draco gave Madam Pomfrey awkward glances and she told him where Luna was. He entered the room and saw Luna looking as pale as he ever did see.

_He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

Nobody could say how Luna Lovegood overcame this disease and how she survived. She did. Some people said it was her lover. Whoever he was. They believe that love conquers all or something crazy like that. Almost everyone agreed with that theory. Others said she was an angel who helped others and she just could never die. Draco laughed from the window as he remembered the rumors. Luna came up from behind him. "Are you with the world or against it?" He jumped, startled, and turned to hold her. "I'm against it." He smiled and kissed her and she sang the song they heard that night they first met.

"He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as dammed as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

His magical myth  
As strong as with I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But afraid at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still leaves more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster…"

'I never thought Luna to have such a beautiful singing voice.' Draco thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts by her words in his ear. "You're my beautiful disaster." With that they kissed.

(A/N: My first Harry Potter fic for Draco and Luna. Wow. But I like this couple none the less. And just a reminder, I have yet to read the sixth book. Sad, I know, but I know a lot of facts about it, so I based this story on what I know... sorry if I got something wrong... just let me know what you think!)


End file.
